With the development of electronic technologies, an increasing number of electrical appliances have been integrated with different hardware modules for implementing various physical functions. For example, hardware modules such as electric heaters, fans, motors, and various kinds of sensors, etc., are commonly integrated into household appliances. To control the operations of these hardware modules, a master control board of the electrical appliance has to be connected with each of the hardware modules. The master control board supplies power to each of these hardware modules or to enables signal communication between the master control board and the different hardware modules. In addition, the switches or relays for controlling the power supplied to the hardware modules are commonly integrated on the master control board.
However, for traditional electrical appliances, the implementation of the electrical connections between the master control board and the hardware modules requires each of the respective hardware modules to connect to the master control board separately through wires. This leads to a large number of interfaces on the master control board, and hence a large number of wires lead out from these respective interfaces. This type of control circuit structure has a complicated structure, a low scalability and its maintenance costs are high.
There is a need for a device having a relatively simple structure for coupling the main control module with the slave modules in the electrical appliance.